Generations
by Deandra
Summary: Words of wisdom continue on to a new generation. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 110 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 110 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to ElvisLivesAgain for the plot bunny. She suggested this after reading Dawning.**_

**Generations**

**(Sep, 37 IV)**

"Papa?"

Elfwine turned to find his eldest son eyeing him hesitantly. It had been a busy day, and he was enjoying a mug of tea while sitting in his mother's garden in back of Meduseld, watching the sun set.

"Yes?"

The boy moved awkwardly forward and, after a moment, sat down beside his father. He remained silent for a time, and Elfwine waited patiently for him to voice what was on his mind.

"Ummm, could I ask you something?" the boy finally ventured, and Elfwine nodded, reaching over to place an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Of course. What is it?" he encouraged.

"Well…you see, I.…" His voice trailed off and then Arawine blurted out, "When did you first kiss a girl?" His face went bright red and he looked away from his father, missing the grin that creased Elfwine's countenance.

"Ah, so that is it. I was about your age, I think. And, actually, the young lady kissed me. Why do you ask?"

Somewhat relaxed by the casual answer, Arawine leaned his arms on his legs and twisted his hands as he explained, "There is someone that I rather like, and I think perhaps she feels the same. I…I…the other boys keep saying I should kiss her, but.…" He looked up and asked with trepidation, "How do I go about it?" His eyes twitched away in embarrassment.

Elfwine's hand gripped the boy's shoulder. "Well, it sounds to me as though you want to kiss her, and that she might be agreeable to it, but you should not try to force it or you will be too nervous to enjoy it. Rather, it might be best to just spend time with her, and when you find yourselves alone together, proceed when the opportune moment arises, and it feels right. It will still seem awkward, but not so much so as if you try to _make_ it happen."

His father's reasonable, calm answer reassured Arawine, and he sat up to lean against the bench back, asking, "Have you kissed many girls?"

"Not so many. A few here and there, but only the ones I cared about. I spoke to _my_ father about this, and he told me it was always more pleasurable if you only kissed someone you cared for, and I have found that to be so. He never desired to kiss just anyone, simply because he could; rather he chose to only kiss those who were special to him. And I have tried to do the same. Then once I kissed your mother, there was never anyone else I wanted to kiss!"

Arawine grinned at the sentiment, though he blushed a bit at it. Then his face sobered and he commented, "The other boys say I am fortunate to be heir to the throne, and that girls will let me kiss them because of it. They think I should take advantage of that, but…."

Elfwine nodded. "My friends counseled me in a similar fashion, but Father indicated otherwise. I am glad that I chose to follow my father's advice and only kiss certain ones. Somehow, to do otherwise, renders the act meaningless. I never cared to behave in a manner suggesting I had feelings for someone if I did not."

Arawine sighed, a note of relief in it. "I…I think I will do that also." He looked away again, adding quietly, "Thank you, Papa."

_Eomer stood in the shadow of Meduseld, a bemused look on his face. He had been sent by Dariel to fetch Elfwine to supper, and had happened upon the father-and-son chat that was taking place. It reminded him of a similar talk he'd had with Elfwine at about the same age. It was interesting to stand here now and listen to his own advice passed on to a new generation. As a father, he had tried to counsel with wisdom and honesty, but it was always difficult to tell just what impact one's words were having on one's children. Here was clear proof that he had had more influence than he realized, even in a matter so inconsequential as this. A slow smile spread over his face as he stepped out into the dusk to finish his assigned task. It seemed Lothiriel was correct, once again. He had done all right as a father._

THE END

12/22/06

Arawine was 14 in Jun, 37 IV

_**End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
